This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The two-hybrid section of the Yeast Resource Center has distributed plasmid DNA and yeast strains to perform the two-hybrid assay, yeast strains containing Saccharomyces cerevisiae ORFs, and a pooled version of the two-hybrid activation domain array, as well as other plasmids and strains.